


Study Time

by viciouswishes



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-18
Updated: 2003-10-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Brian in college, pre-Queer as Folk





	Study Time

His eyes glazed over as he flipped to the back of the book, only 100 more pages to go. He had even called his friend, David, over as a study buddy. That led to more nothing. He still had more to read; not to mention the paper he needed to write for sociology.

He could hear Debbie telling him that he spent too much of his weekend out drinking and fucking. But the boy was so fucking sweet. So considerate. Michael had nearly fallen off his chair in hysterics when Brian told him that he had deflowered the boy. Another virginal sacrifice for Brian Kinney.

He knew he'd end up in bed with the boy, again, the moment that he walked in the door. It was an unavoidable fate. Like Christ when he suffered on the cross. Fucking unavoidable. Unfortunately so was his homework, and his compulsion to be a great student. Then Debbie had one less things to bitch about. And one more thing to add to the Kinney puzzle.

If he'd fail, she'd blame it on the fucking. Everyone knew his rep. At least if Michael lost his job, it was because he spent all his time reading comic books, not fucking boys. He couldn't explain to her how this one was so carefree.

They'd fuck while listening to the Velvet Underground. Lou Reed's New York brackish voice sang on bondage, heroin, angels, and sucking a black man's dick while he made the boy come. The boy's large hands tracing over Brian's hips and his abs. The boy asking if he was giving head correctly. Brian loved this; he wanted to bottle it up and open it whenever he needed an umbrella on a rainy day.

But now, the boy wasn't here. And Debbie was only his subconscious – a little angel on his shoulder dressed in rainbow paraphernalia. Michael was gone. Brian sat at his desk reading a novel about Chinese American women. Only 100 fucking more pages to go.


End file.
